United Worlds
by Mellowdic
Summary: When the timelines had destined upon the worlds. It is up to the Mane 6 along with the heroes of the other world to put end on the crisis that wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place.


**Author: Hello! My name is Mellowdic! And I am here with my story! It's my first time on trying to make a story since I've been inspired by the creations of the authors! So, hope you readers get to enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Equestria is a land inhabited by ponies. There are three distinct factors of these ponies. The earth ponies are the normal kind of ponies with four hoofs but unknown attribute that connects with strength and determination. The unicorns are the ponies that have horns in their heads that serve as the main source of control over magic, it is said that the unicorns were called to be the most powerful kind. Then, lastly, the pegasi are ponies that have wings in their backs that have the responsibility of controlling the winds and weather. Along all of those factors of ponies, there is one kind that represents all of the factors. They are called, the alicorns. The alicorns are very, very, very rare. It said that there are only two living alicorns in Equestria.

The two alicorns are both sisters, these sisters rule the land of Equestria, the elder sister raises the sun for the ponies to enjoy the day and have fun while the younger sister raises the moon for the ponies to enjoy the stars and rest due their long day of enjoyment. The two sisters rule in harmony and day-by-day, night-by-night they get to experience their ponies to enjoy of what they're doing. The elder sister's name is Celestia, while the younger sister is Luna.

One night, Luna did her duty of lowering the moon. Upon doing so, in a mid-distance, she notices a bright sphere emitting black light directly heading towards their castle. Luna acts fast and calls her elder sister, Celestia. Celestia then went to see where Luna is. By surprise, Celestia notices this as well.

"**The dim light has nothing to do with thou, sister?" **Celestia asks the younger sister but answers with a shake of her head.

"**I am afraid not." **Luna replied. She wanted to know if she could stop it by a simple of magic. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She kept concentrating and then her horn got covered in a purple aura. Luna grunted and tried to control the black sphere that is approaching but it is no effect.

Luna ended losing the aura from her horn and kneeled down. She breathes heavily as she couldn't do anything. **"Sister, thine magic along side mine, could work." **She said while looking at her elder sister.

With options running out, Celestia carries her sister both of them closed their eyes to concentrate. Their horn got covered in yellow and purple auras. Celestia and Luna tried and combine their magic to suppress the incoming black sphere. As they did, the black sphere glowed in a yellow and purple aura equally. The black sphere is pretty close hitting the castle but the sisters screamed as their magic gotten more powerful. The black sphere then started to became slower but it didn't have the time to stop it. Celestia foresee this and pushes herself and Luna out of the way. The black sphere enters the castle and lands at the center of the throne room.

Celestia and Luna breathe heavily and looked at each other. They smiled thinking that they stopped a disaster that might destroy their home. They both decided to learn more about the black sphere by testing different sorts of magic but failed. They ended up living it as it is and resumed their daily basis.

Few months had passed and the younger sister's heart became bitter as the time kept passing by. She started to ignore her elder sister to make way for the sunrise but the elder sister, Celestia, manages to reason with Luna in most of times. It didn't stop Luna from getting more and more envious towards her elder sister. It reached to a certain point that Luna had enough.

Celestia wandered around the castle room. She felt that the moon is supposed to be raised down. Celestia started to feel worried as to what is happening. With haste she reached the throne room. To her surprise the black sphere is open. She suddenly felt a huge energy surging around the throne. To her expectations, Luna came out of the shadows.

"**Sister! Thou actions cannot go on no more!" **Celestia called her sister, but Luna only gave her a laugh.

"**Foolish, Celestia! Did you ever think that I shall remain in the shadows for far too long?!" **Luna's voice became someone different, someone that Celestia fears. **"I shall call forth this time! This moment! That the night! Shall last, forever!" **With Luna's scream a black smoke shrouded Luna whilst she is laughing with her hearts content.

Celestia just watched her sister in horror as she transforms to someone she doesn't know anymore. The smoke dispersed as Luna grew along with a purple armor that has a crescent mark and a helmet. The figure opened her eyes revealing a bright prismarine with a sharp pupil. She laughs maniacally while the black smoke spins around her.

"**What… what have thou done to Luna!?" **Celestia yelled at the figure as she struggles to the current of the wind is brewing.

The figured stopped laughing and smirked, **"Luna? Forgive me! But this Luna thou spoke of had never been existed in the first place!" **

Celestia grinted her teeth in anger and her horn got covered in a yellow aura. She then had a tear fell and with that, she charged at the being. The figure took notice of this and her horn glowed in a purple aura. Celestia flew directly at the figure and both of them clashed one another.

"**I haven't introduce myself, thee ruler! My name is **_**Nightmare Moon**_**!" **Nightmare's eyes grew as she putted an effort on pronouncing her name quite loudly.

"**Noooo!" **Celestia yelled, as she wouldn't believe to Nightmare's speaking. Her horn glowed more and releases a yellow aura beam that pushes Nightmare Moon out of the room, breaking the walls and their fight went outside. Celestia's anger makes her more stronger compare to Nightmare Moon. To her dismay of the strength gap, Nightmare grinned.

Celestia felt something off so she gave up with the chase. Nightmare Moon took notice of this and then proceeds on her plan.

"**Why gave up? Victory is in thy reach." **Nightmare Moon kept her grin.

"**Thy expression serves a plan of destruction." **Celestia answered made Nightmare laugh.

"**Celestia! Thou art cunning indeed! Thy power is far more superior but I can have the absolute power!" **Nightmare laughed and seven crystal pieces all appeared and spinning around her. Each of the crystal pieces has different colors.

"**W-Wha… what is…" **Celestia couldn't believe her eyes, she felt an immense energy coming from those crystal pieces.

"**Surprsed?! With this! The power to become absolute!" **Nightmare laughed and her horn glowed in purple aura. The aura reached the seven crystal pieces and it is being absorbed by her.

"**I… I won't let thou prevail!" **Celestia charges at Nightmare, but in Nightmare's confidence, she fires off a dark beam. Celestia counters this with her light beam. The beams clashed but in a few seconds, the dark beam is getting more and more stronger.

Celestia tried to fight the inevitable that she loses in the clash. Celestia was struck by the beam and fell down on to the throne room. With her weakened body, she founded that the crystals where placed on the black sphere. The crack in the middle she sensed where the same as the crystals that Nightmare uses. Celestia tried to stand up but only fell down on her knees. She tried once more and finally she got up. She only taught of one possibility left to get her victory.

Nightmare flew down while the crystals are spinning around her. Nightmare looked for Celestia but she is nowhere to be found. Nightmare's eyes moved to the right and sensed a beam is directly going to hit her. She quickly reacted and fires off a dark beam and the impact they made the beam disappear.

"**Clearly don't know when to give up?" **Nightmare asks as she charges her horn.

"**Thy victory shall never be reached!" **Celestia charges her horn as well.

"**Of what possibilities that I lose!?" **The crystals that were spinning around Nightmare glowed as well.

"**Hmph!" **Celestia didn't answer but five shiny spheres float around her and it shine in different colors. The colors then shocked Nightmare as she might know what are they.

"**W-What?! T-The Elements of Harmony?! B-But how?" **Nightmare shakes her head thinking that she still will win. **"No matter! This crystals are enough to stop thou and thy Harmony!" **

"**We'll see!" **Celestia said before they both fired off their beams. Celestia's beam is a rainbow color like. The beam collides and both beams aren't going to back down. Celestia used all of her strength, every little magic left in her along with the Elements.

Both of them yelled and the collision ended up in a bright flash. Celestia fell down with the Elements. She looked for her sister but nowhere to be found. She taught that it's over but she tears fell but her sadness turned to a shocked as she heard a laughter lingers from above. She looked up only to see that she is completely unharmed.

"**Muwahahaha! As expected! I've become absolute!" **Nightmare laughs and Celestia looked down seeing her hopes broken and failure to protect Equestria.

With her regrets poured in, the Elements of Harmony glowed once again. Celestia took a notice of this and then watched the Elements float around the black sphere. Celestia couldn't believe her eyes. The crack black sphere floats and then it flew towards Nightamare Moon. Nightmare didn't see this one coming so this hit her. The black sphere that hit Nightmare felt like a massive rock smashed at her. The crystals around Nightmare sparkled as it reacted to the black sphere.

Celestia noticed that the Elements were floating around the area where the black sphere was. Suddenly a pony rose from the bottom of it. It looked like a stallion floating while it looked like he is standing. The stallion is filled with black color and black mane. No cutie mark can even be found. The eyes are also filled with pure white. He teleported and reappeared in front of Nightmare Moon.

"**Wha-" **Nightmare Moon didn't finish her question as the stallion just raised his one hoof and it spoke.

"**From time to time. Chaos found the Harmony. Reignite the final hope and process. Positivity of stones located. Harmony and Chaos shall be separated. No further, of Chaos spread. Recalculate." **The stallion looked at Celestia, **"Spread the Harmony in these lands." **

"**Wha… who, who are-" **Celestia was cut off as Nightmare Moon screams and the crystals are now spinning around the stallion.

"**My name be called as Black Sphere. May return with a new vessel. Look for the gifted student of the name of Sparkles and let her know her duty. Never tell me to her, only the stones of Chaos. Let her be ready for the chaos war." **With that, Black Sphere looked at Nightmare and rose his hoof. **"With the stones of chaos out of your protection. Be gone." **

"**Who are thou to command-" **Nightmare didn't finish her sentence as she is suddenly sent and locked into the moon.

"**L-Luna…" **Celestia couldn't believe her eyes, as her sister is truly gone.

Black Sphere floats down and gave her the elements, **"This is bound to happen. Keep the stones of Harmony and find the missing one. Your sister will return at the thousandth moon. I shall go and find a vessel for the stones to keep. Perhaps create a powerful one, base from the Nightmare Moon's control. For now. Goodluck." **Black Sphere disappears in an instant.

Celestia looked at the Elements of Harmony and wondered the possibilities of the future to hold. Nightmare's return? The student name of Sparkles? Stones of Chaos? Be ready for the chaos war? The questions kept going on but Celestia tried her best to follow Black Sphere's command.

* * *

**Author: And that is a start for my story! And of course, the Black Sphere is my OC that I just recently come up to mind. Although, it is stated that he will find a new vessel so Black Sphere is a totally made up of an OC that appeared in the first part and then disappeared. Welp, there is more to this story than meets the eye. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
